This case relates generally to document feeders for picking sheets of documents already having data thereon, and more particularly to scanning units in a facsimile machine.
Prior art scanning units have typically had a myriad of parts making up the document path. This has typically resulted in complicated referencing between adjoining parts which produces larger tolerance variations. Accordingly, misfeeds often occur, and the quality of scanning is often unsatisfactory, thereby resulting in bad outputs such as at a facsimile receiver.
Prior solutions have failed to adequately deal with the problem, and the multiple parts have required more intervention during assembly of the products, and greater paper path disruption, as well as imprecise referencing between elements on a rigid frame and matching elements on an upper document guide which is typically move between a closed scanning position and an open position to allow manual accessibility.
What is needed is a document picking and transport system which provides the advantages of improved reliability and output quality due to decreased assembly time and intervention, decreased part count, decreased interruption of the document path, and improved document control while scanning.